Hatred
by RurouniGirl
Summary: This is an AU Gundam Wing fic. Yaoi. HeeroxDuo. QuatrexTrowa. Um...I really suck at summaries. It's a science fiction type thing. Cyborgs and stuff like that. Um...i guess read to find out. ^_^ Next chapter is now up!!!
1. Prologue

A/N- This is something I came up with the other day when I was watching Armitage. It's an AU Gundam Wing fic. Probably yaoi. HeeroxDuo and QuatrexTrowa. Hope you like it.  
  
Hatred: Prologue  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  
When humans began to colonize space, it was the first major scientific accomplishment the earth had seen in centuries. After the colonization began, scientists began experiments using artificial intelligence and computer chips.  
  
They soon realized that they could save a humans life by replacing damaged organs and body parts with cyborg parts. This allowed a human to live even if half their body had been blown off in an explosion.  
  
After this discovery, the scientists began work on a project called Oz. They were able produce cyborg entities called AHE's (Artificial Human Entities). These cyborgs looked just like human beings. They had human emotions, they bled, they felt pain. However, the scientists had a long way to go in perfecting the cyborgs.  
  
When the government saw how much these cyborgs resembled humans, they shut down Oz and cut off all funding. This did little, however, and the scientists continued their work in secret.   
  
It took many long years, but they were finally able to perfect the AHE's. Phase 1 of Oz was completed. The next phase was to see how the AHE's co-existed with humans. So the AHE's were sent to all parts of the world and to different colonies.  
  
Thus, began Phase 2 of Oz and the beginning of our story.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: well, there's the background. I hope it was interesting. Oh, and I know AHE's isn't the most original, but I couldn't think of anything else. I was gonna go with APE (Artificially Produced Entities). If you have an opinion as to which one I should use, please let me know. Review. RurouniGirl 


	2. Part 1

A/N- Well, now that the background is set up, on with the story.  
  
Hatred: Part 1  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed as he looked down at the arm he was now repairing. Like most of his body, it was a cyborg part.  
  
When Quatre was very young he had gone with his family to visit one of the colonies. Their shuttle had been blown up and both of his parents had been killed. He had been lucky enough to have been found by a military shuttle and they had gotten him medical help as quickly as possible.   
  
The doctor's had worked for days trying to repair his body. Half of his body had been blown off by the explosion of the shuttle, and the doctor's had worked tirelessly to replace that half of his body with cyborg parts, hoping that it would be enough to save his life.   
  
In the end, all their hard work paid off, and Quatre had lived. But, it had its side effects. The people of earth, who had once respected the Winner family, now hated the only remaining Winner family member.  
  
The people of earth had hated cyborgs for as long as Quatre could remember. They detested the fact that cyborgs, which they considered lower in status than humans, could look and act exactly like humans. This led to the prejudice against anything cyborg. The fact that Quatre had once been 100% human didn't matter to humans. He was now only 20% human. The other 80% was cyborg, so as far as humans were concerned, he was a cyborg.  
  
The hate and abuse had gotten so bad that Quatre had fled from the earth to one of the colonies where no one knew he was cyborg and he would have a chance to start over again.   
  
It had been almost two years since he had come to L3, and his life was going very well. Everyone who knew him thought that Quatre was a very nice young man. But, of course, they didn't know that he was part cyborg.   
  
Only one person knew he was a cyborg, and she had been his best friend since the moment he had arrived on the colony. Her name was Hilde and she looked at Quatre as a younger brother. She was very protective of him.   
  
Quatre had to laugh at the way she fussed over him, like a mother hen fussing over her chicks. But Quatre was grateful for her friendship. She was someone he could depend on. She would always be there, now matter what.  
  
Quatre looked up as the door opened and Hilde came inside. He smiled at her as she plopped down next to him.  
  
"Want help?" she asked as she watched him working on his arm.  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, I'm almost done," he said.  
  
He finished up and, with a snap, closed the metal panel on his arm and pulled the skin back over the panel. It slowly melted together with the surrounding skin so that the panel was no longer visible and his arm looked just like a human arm.  
  
"So," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
Hilde grinned and held up two tickets to the circus. "I came to invite you to come with me tonight."  
  
Quatre's smile widened and he broke into a grin. "I haven't been to the circus since I was six years old," he said. "I'd love to go with you."  
  
Hilde smiled. "Good. Hurry up and get ready. Then we can go."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Quatre laughed happily as he and Hilde took their seats and eagerly waited for the show to begin. Quatre smiled brightly and Hilde laughed. He was acting just like a little kid.  
  
He looked around, trying to see everything at once. One thing in particular caught his eye. A young boy with brown hair and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen was looking out at the audience. Their eyes met and Quatre found that he couldn't take his eyes off the boy. As he watched, the boy disappeared from view.   
  
He wondered if the boy was part of the show. He didn't have to wonder long, however, because the show started and he would soon find out who the boy was.  
  
Quatre watched excitedly at every act. It finally came time for the last act, The Knife Throwing Katherine. As the ringmaster introduced the act, Katherine and her partner came into the ring. As her partner looked up Quatre drew in a breath.  
  
He was the boy Quatre had seen earlier. Half of his face was now covered with a clown mask, but the green eye staring out at the audience was unmistakable.  
  
As Quatre watched, he found himself amazed and in awe of the other boy. The knives that Katherine was throwing just barely missed the boy, but he didn't even flinch.  
  
The audience broke into applause as the last knife was thrown and, as the ringmaster announced the next act, Katherine and her partner left the ring. Just before exiting, the boy turned. He looked directly at Quatre and seemed to almost smile before turning and leaving the ring.  
  
Quatre continued to stare at the spot where the boy had disappeared until Hilde brought him back to the present.  
  
"Quatre, the show's over."  
  
He jumped a little and turned toward her. "Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
She smiled. "About what?" she asked.   
  
He shook his head. "Nothing important," he replied. "Come on," he said. "Let's go home. I'm exhausted."  
  
Hilde nodded her agreement and the two left the circus tent feeling happy and contented.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Duo sighed for the hundredth time as he once again tried in vain to repair the computer modem. It was hopeless. He finally threw down his tools and got up. Maybe he should just hire someone to fix it for him. So far the thing had been more trouble than it was worth.   
  
He stretched his arms above his head and cracked his aching back. He was so tired. He wished he could just fix this stupid computer so he could go home and sleep. But he wasn't allowed to leave work until he had fixed it.   
  
He switched on the radio and started humming to the Guns N' Roses tune that was playing as he went back to work on the computer. After forty-five minutes he got frustrated and threw his tools across the room.  
  
"Damn it," he shouted as he stood up to go retrieve his tools.   
  
He was startled to see someone standing in the doorway watching him. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked over.   
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
The other boy shook his head. He looked to be around Duo's age. He had spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes.  
  
"You seem to be having some trouble," he said. "I thought you might want some help."  
  
"You know about computers?" Duo asked.  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
Duo sighed in relief. "God, thank you so much. I could really use your help. My name's Duo, by the way," he said as he ushered the other boy over to the computer and handed him the tools.  
  
"Heero," the boy said as he went to work on the computer. About thirty minutes later he stood up. "That should do it," he said.  
  
Duo sighed in relief. "Finally," he said. "Now I can sleep. I haven't gotten more than twenty-four hours of sleep in the past week."  
  
He sighed tiredly as he turned to Heero. "Thanks so much," he said. "You don't know how much I appreciate that."  
  
Heero nodded and turned to leave.   
  
"Wait," Duo called. "Don't you want paid for your work?"  
  
"No," he said as he turned and left. And all Duo could do was stare after him.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good? Sux? Please Review. RurouniGirl 


	3. Part 2

A/N- okay, I don't know how much you guys like this, but for the few reviews I've gotten, here's the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. ^_^ Oh yeah, I've decided to use APE (artificially produced entities) instead of AHE. Thanks to Digimon Dreamer for helping me decide. ^_^  
  
Hatred: Part 2  
  
By: RurouniGirl  
  
  
  
  
Trowa sighed quietly to himself as he sat down and leaned against the back of a crate. He turned his head and smiled. "Hey guys," he said, addressing the lions lying in the cage beside him. One of them purred softly and moved closer. Trowa smiled and reached his hand through the bars, gently scratching the lion behind its ear. It purred louder and leaned further into his touch.  
  
"You're so trusting," he said, chuckling. "And yet you can be so fierce when you sense danger. You're such strange beasts." He smiled, " Yet you're my best friends," he said.  
  
He sighed and stood up. "I guess I should get some sleep, huh?" He left the tent and headed toward his trailer. He got out of his clown suit and into sweats and lay down, trying to get some sleep. He couldn't sleep, however. His thoughts kept drifting back to that boy he had seen in the audience. Why did he feel such a strong connection to this boy? Maybe it was because he had seen the suffering in that boy's blue eyes. He had gone through so much pain, just like Trowa had.  
  
He finally got out of bed and went back to the circus tent. He looked to make sure nobody was around before unlocking the lion's cage and going inside. He closed the door behind him, making sure to keep the key with him. He smiled. "Hey guys. I couldn't sleep. Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" The lion's purred and moved closer to him, using their bodies to keep him warm.  
  
He smiled as he lay down and the lion's lay down around him, forming a blanket. After that, it didn't take him long to fall fast asleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Trowa woke up as one of the lion's nuzzled him in the face. He smiled and stood up. "Morning," he said softly.  
  
"Good Morning," a familiar voice said.   
  
He whirled around and found Catherine standing outside of the cage. "Hi, Catherine."  
  
She smiled. "What are you doing in there?" she asked curiously.  
  
He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep last night so I came out here. They kept me company," he said quietly.  
  
She chuckled. "You're so odd," she said, affectionately. "Yet lucky to have such good friends. They're so loyal."  
  
He looked down at the lion's standing around him, as if forming a shield to protect him in case someone tried to hurt him. He patted their heads. "Yeah, they are," he said. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to them," he said, looking at Catherine. "Or you."  
  
"Me?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and came out of the cage. "Yeah, you. You've been so kind to me ever since I came here. I guess I kind of look at you like the sister I never had."  
  
"You think of me as your sister?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
  
She smiled and hugged him. "That's so sweet," she said. "Thank you."  
  
He shook his head. "No, thank you. You've been so kind to me. No one's ever treated me the way you have. Thank you."  
  
Catherine smiled. And gave Trowa another hug. This time he returned it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heero groaned as he leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms. His back hurt and his neck was stiff from sitting at his laptop all night. 'He really had to stop pulling these all niters,' he thought as he stood up and rubbed his stiff and sore muscles. He needed to walk. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.  
  
He took a deep breath of the stale circulated air. The colony's air system could use an upgrade and thorough cleaning. He sighed as he plopped onto a park bench and watched the children playing and young lovers walking past.   
  
'I'm lonely,' he realized, and was surprised as a tear slipped down his cheek. 'I want someone to love.'  
  
He shook his head. Why was he crying? He had been alone his whole life, so why did it bother him now? Why did he feel like he needed someone now? He wiped the tear away and sighed as he stood up and left the park.   
  
He felt so confused. All these emotions were too much for him. He began to run as fast as he could. The feeling of exhilaration he felt while he was running wiped all other emotions out of his mind. All he knew was the intense feeling of freedom.  
  
He finally stopped and flopped onto a grassy hillside. He was in an abandoned part of the colony. No one came here anymore. It was were an old military base and production factory were located. Since the citizens of the colonies wanted to get rid of all military influence, they stayed away form anything weapon related.   
  
He had hoped that getting away from people would make him feel less lonely, as it had in the past. Today, however, it only served to make him even lonelier. He felt hot tears forming in his eyes. He tried to hold them back and was successful except for a single tear that managed to escape.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.  
  
He sat up and whirled around to see who had spoken. His eyes rested on the boy from the mechanic's shop. 'I think he said his name was Duo,' he though. As Heero looked up at Duo he was surprised to find genuine concern etched on his face and visible in his violet eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he said, his voice quavering slightly. "I'm fine."  
  
The other boy sat down next to him. "You don't look like it," he said softly.  
  
Heero shook his head, trying to get rid of all his emotions like he always had before, but this time it wasn't working. Tears of frustration formed in his eyes and he turned his head away. He didn't want Duo to see him crying.  
  
'Oh, who was he kidding?' he thought. 'Don't lie to yourself, Heero. You know you're not okay. Just admit it.'   
  
He turned his tear stained face toward Duo. "You're right," he said. "I'm not okay," he whispered. "I'm not okay."  
  
Duo's heart nearly broke as he watched Heero break down right in front of him. He found himself drawing the distraught boy into his arms and just holding him there, trying his best to help comfort the boy.  
  
Heero's body was wracked with sobs. "I...I'm sorry," he said through sobs. "It's just that...I've never...never felt so alone before. I...I mean...I've always been alone, but I feel it more now than ever."  
  
Duo held Heero tighter and waited until his sobs subsided. Heero finally pulled away.  
He wiped his tears away with the back of his arm and smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered. "I don't feel so alone anymore."  
  
Duo smiled. "You're not alone anymore," he said. "I'll always be there for you."  
  
  
Author's Note: so, what do you think? Lame? Not lame? Let me know. RurouniGirl 


End file.
